The Noble and Most ancient House of Black
by Tzippi Meshugah
Summary: Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. A new take on the marauder’s first yea
1. Good or is it Bad news on the doorstep

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**By: PhantomTzipora**

**A/n **_I changed very little, just a few mistakes here and there, otherwize it's the same. don't forget to reveiw! constructive criticism is very much appreciated._

**_Summary_:** Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. A new take on the marauder's first year.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the books, seeing as I'm not J.K. Rowling. Besides, If I was J.K. Rowling, what in the world would I be doing writing this lovely fanfic when I could be writing the 6th book?

_**Chapter 1:** Good, (or is it bad) news on the doorstep?_

"Sirius Orion Black, get down here this instant!" His mother barked.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" he yelled back

"Guilty conscience," she cooed evilly. "What makes you think you're in trouble?"

"_I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm always in trouble,"_ he thought to himself.

Grumpily he got off his bed and trudged down the stairs.

"Wipe that pout off your face you lazy bag of scum, can't you smile for once in your life" His mother growled.

"_Why bother smiling, what's the point, my life is rotten, every waking minute is controlled by my freak mother." _

He grinned a stupid grin "Happy now?" he asked

"I've had enough of this ignorance, why can't you be more like Regulus" she said beaming fondly at Sirius's younger brother who pretended to be flattered until his mother's back was turned.

"You have mail, although I was sure that there was no hope for you, since you've shown no sign of any magical ability, what a disgrace that would have been" His mother said her tone icy once more.

"Joy," Sirius said sarcastically. He knew his mother was talking about his acceptance to Hogwarts. Much as going to Hogwarts and learning new spells and being with other wizards, instead of living in this hidden house among muggles that he couldn't even talk to, sounded fun, he would much rather be a disowned squib. At Hogwarts he would be expected to be in Slytherin with his cousin Narcissa, and torture innocent muggle borns, and blood traitors.

"Take the letter you scum bag" His mother screeched. Sirius realized that he had been standing dumbstruck for the past 5 minutes just staring at the letter. Regulus snickered, his mother ignored him.

Sirius snatched the letter from his mother's cold un-friendly hand and carefully opened it.

"It says I'm a squib, I guess you have to disown me now," he said sarcastically.

"You liar! There will be no dinner for you tonight, I don't like liars."

"You don't like me period" He muttered softly so that his mother couldn't hear.

"Tomorrow we will go to Diagon ally to buy your supplies, I want you down here bright and early so that we can beat all the muggle crowds!" His mother barked.

"It's diagon ally, no muggles can find it!" Sirius said. He wished he could learn to pick his fights more carefully,.

"As far as I'm concerned those filthy mudbloods are just as bad as muggles themselves!"

"May I come along too?" Regulus asked sweetly.

"Sure honey," she said her tone suddenly soft and gentle.

Sirius wished he could whack Regulus across the face, but that would result in instant grounding, which meant no more flying, Sirius's only relief from the torture he endured when he wasn't at school. The torture he got at school was a whole other problem

"What are you doing still standing here boy, get moving!" she yelled.

Sirius trudged back up to his room, with Regulus scampering at his heels.

"What do you want pest!" He hissed at his brother.

"I wouldn't do anything if I was you, or I'll tell mommy, actually I might tell her anyway, even if it is all lies" he said laughing evilly.

Sirius slammed the door in his brothers face, for someone only two years younger than him, Regulus was a real pest.

He flopped back onto his bed. He wished he was a squib, he hated his life, he was bullied at school, and even though he always won fights, he managed to land himself in more detentions than the entire student body combined, literally.

Coming home wasn't even a relief from the misery at school, his mother hated him, his father was barely home, and Regulus got him in trouble every chance he could.

His life wasn't always like this though, he remembered vaguely a time when his mother loved him equally as much as Regulus, this all changed when he started pre. Wizarding school at 6 and was instantly the little devil that all his teachers hated. With every bad report sent home his mother hated him more, so by day 3 he was confined to his room so his mother wouldn't be embarrassed by his presence.

Sighing he changed into Pajamas and fell asleep.

"Wake up you lazy pile of bones!" his mother roared, "I thought I told you to wake up early!"

Sirius rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

"I want you dressed and ready in 5min." she said and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Sirius put on a pair of robes longing to change into his muggle clothing, but his mother would have his head, and he was too tired to argue.

He checked himself over in the mirror. A short tan boy with chin length black hair pulled into a low ponytail, stared back at him.

"Sirius Orion Black I wanted you down here 10 min. ago!"

"Actually you want me down there in 2 min. to be exact, but think whatever you want,"

"I'm one step away from not sending you to Hogwarts!"

"I know very well that you would never to that, it would bring more shame to our family name."

The three of them flooed to diagon ally,

"We should have been here earlier! This is going to mean punishment for you "

"What a surprise" Sirius replied.

"Take this money and your list and go get your supplies, I promised Regulus that I'd take him wherever he wanted today. "

Sirius couldn't believe his luck; he was rid of his family for the entire morning.

He looked at the list in his hand and then at the stores. He stood there for a moment before walking into Ollivanders.

"Hello, who do we have here? Hogwarts first year?"

"My name is Sirius Black"

"Ohhh, another Black, I've been serving you for years.

He took out some bewitched tape measures and began pulling boxes off the shelves.

"Try this one, willow with a phoenix feather, 10 and ½ inches."

Sirius took the wand and waved it, nothing happened.

"Pine with an owl feather, 9 ¾ inches"

Sirius waved the wand causing a flower pot to shatter.

"No, no, no definitely not. Try this one, mahogany with a unicorn hair, 11 ½ inches."

Sirius took the wand which glowed gold in his hand, he waved it causing scarlet sparks to come out.

"Peculiar, all the other Blacks have made green sparks come out."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander sir." Sirius said, he paid for his wand and left, without paying any attention to Olivander's comment.

He then went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

"Be with you in a moment honey," a young stout witch called.

Sirius notices a boy with messy black hair paying for a set of robes. The boy then went over to what must have been his father seeing as they were almost identical. The man greeted his son warmly.

Sirius felt a brief pang of longing tugging at him. The boy turned around and smiled at him warmly, Sirius attempted a nervous smile before the boy turned away.

"Hogwarts dearie?" The woman asked.

"Yes," _Was everybody here a Hogwarts student?_ He wondered.

"Come, let's go to the back room, I need to take your measurements for your robes."

Sirius followed her to the back room. He gasped, there stood his cousin Narcissa, he prayed she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately Sirius was never lucky.

"Hello cuz," she said icily.

"Hi" He grunted.

"That's no way to greet your cousin, especially your older cousin." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"You're not even a year older than me Narcissa,"

"So, I'm still older aren't I, You better not be an embarrassment when we get to Hogwarts, I have a reputation to uphold,"

"As what, big fat B" he muttered, just loud enough for Narcissa to make out the word.

"Your gunna pay for that one, Black" she said spatting out his name like it was poisen.

"You're a Black too, or is you're memory more short-termed than the last time I saw you?"

"Your mother will be hearing about this, mark my word"

"You can go now Miss. Black," The plump lady said sweetly.

"Now who do we have here?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius said glumly.

His mother met up with him at noon.

"Narcissa just told me about your little encounter, you're such a disgrace to the family. I want you to order your dinner to go, and go back home immediately. The rest of us are eating out. We'll be back home late, don't stay up."

This really was Sirius's luck day, He bought himself a nice dinner to make up for the fact that he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

After arriving at home and finishing his lunch, he grabbed his Cleansweep 7 and went out to practice.

He often wondered why his mother had bought him the latest, fastest racing broom ever made, only to realize that it was probably because she didn't want to be embarrassed by having something other than the best.

Up in the air his troubles all melted away, and all his attention was focused on new incredible stunts. He could fly for hours, and it would feel like merely 5 min.

This was exactly the case today. In no time he was forced to dismount and go inside, because his mother would kill him if she came home and found him flying instead of fast asleep.

About an hour later Regulus jumped on top of Sirius's bed.

"I know you're not asleep bro, don't even try to fake it" Regulus snarled

"Hello, what brings you into my room at this hour of the night"

"I've decided that I deserve to go to Hogwarts more than you, you're an unappreciative loser, and I'm the perfect child. Since I can't go to Hogwarts, I'm gunna make sure you can't go either. You can hardly do spells without a wand"

"Mom would kill you if you took it,"

"Not if it looks like you lost it"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Guess again"

Regulus grabbed Sirius's wand from his bedside table. Within seconds Sirius was out of bed and on top of Regulus. Regulus threw the wand and it landed neatly in one of his bags.

"Curse his good aim" muttered Sirius.

"Mommy!" Regulus cried. "Mommy, Mommy, come fast!"

Sirius tried to get up, but Regulus gripped his wrist so that he couldn't get up without hurting it. For a 9 year old, Regulus had a strong grip. Besides, if his mom didn't witness him on top of Regulus, Regulus could invent a worse lie that would get him in more trouble.

Seconds later Sirius was being pried off of Regulus.

"My poor baby, are you all right, does anything hurt?"

"My wrist hurts a bit,"

"I'll look at it in a minute" she said sympathetically.

"Sirius Orion Black, what were you doing on top of you're brother!"

"He came into my room and took my wand!" He complained.

"That's not true, your wand is still in the bag! I came in to say good night to you and you jumped on me and threatened to kill me if I didn't leave you alone" Regulus said in a sad voice as he smirked at Sirius behind his mother's back.

"Sirius Orion Black, how dare you hurt your brother for being kind and sensitive? I want you to stay in your room the entire tomorrow, no flying!!"

"But I'm relling the truth!"

"If you're wand is missing then I'll belive you, if it's in the bag you'll be grounded until September 1st!"

Due to Regulus' good aim, the wan' was in the bag, so Sirius was gounded.

_Thank goodness there was only one week to go before September 1st! _He thought to himself.

A/n:Review, or flame I don't care, but if you do have the indecency to flame, make sure you check back at chapter 2 for my response, I warn you now, don't take a lesson out of Sirius's book, pick your fights wisely.


	2. A disgraceful Sorting

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

**By: PhantomTzipora**

**_Summary: _**Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. Whether or not it's for the better is up to you to decide.

**_Chapter 2:_** _A Disgraceful Sorting_

Sirius boarded the train for Hogwarts. Had his mother not been there trying to act motherly, he would have run off. He was dreading being sorted into Slytherin, and he really didn't want to be friends with Slytherin scum like Narcissa. He dragged his trunk onto the train and sat in an empty compartment in the back.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice said.

"Whatever" muttered Sirius dully.

"What's your name?"

"Sirius Black" Sirius said looking up.

He was looking at the same boy who had smiled at him in Madam Malikns.

"Hey! You're the boy who grimaced at me at Diagon Ally. I never understood why-"

"I wasn't grimacing, I was smiling, are your glasses broken or something!"

Whoops, wrong time to pick a fight.

"You were grimacing, I saw you! Now I know why you would do that, you're one of those dark Wizards who look down on anybody who isn't a pureblood and blood traitors. Just because my grandmother was a squib doesn't make me any less of a wizard than you!"

"I didn't mean it; it's been so long since I had a reason to smile I forgot how"

"A likely story Black" the boy said spatting out his name like it was garbage. "I don't think I want to sit here anymore."

"Wait, I don't even know your name"

"Of course you do, it's James Potter, don't fake things now just because we're in the same school and you want to be on my good side Black."

James walked out of the compartment leaving Sirius alone. Sirius kicked the seat in front of him. Why was his life so terrible, did everyone enjoy seeing him suffer? There was a big commotion going on in the hallway. The compartment door burst open again.

"Mind if I sit here?" a girl asked

"Whatever," Sirius replied for the second time that morning.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"James Potter thinks I hate him because when I smile it looks like a grimace."

"Who would want to be friends with him anyway, we're not even at Hogwarts yet and already he thinks he's the best. He's a big headed freak, and he thinks that if he just smiles every girl will go out with him. I proved him wrong. He's in a bit of pain, but he'll get over it, by the way, my name's Lily, and you are?"

"Sirius Black, Unfortunately, seeing as I'm not a girl and I'm not you, the fact that he's big headed doesn't bother me. I wanted a friend. I am probably going to get sorted into Slytherin with my awful cousins and I won't be allowed to be friends with muggle borns or anything."

"Why?"

"You're a muggle born, aren't you?"

"If you mean my parents aren't wizards, yes, why?"

"You are the kind of person Slytherins like my family look down upon, I know it's wrong, and I don't want to be like them. That's why I don't want to go to Hogwarts. Being a Slytherin is in my blood, I'm going to be miserable"

"That sounds dreadful, well I really must be going, things seem to have calmed down." Lily said sympathetically, and she walked out of the compartment, her long red hair flouncing behind her.

Sirius spent the remainder of the train ride reading one of the many novels he found in Flourish and Blots.

"Firs' years over here!" An unnaturally tall man with a big bushy black beard called.

Sirius followed the crowd of Children down a path to a lake, and into for person boats. Unluckily, he was stuck in a boat with James. He brooded quietly the entire way across the lake.

Once everyone was out of the boats, the giant led them up to the double doors, the entrance to Hogwarts.

Sirius's heart filled with dread. He wanted to turn around and run the other way, get back on the train, and hide in the mountains, but there was no turning back now. A professor greeted them at the doorway.

She led them into an empty classroom.

"In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall to be sorted. When I call your name you will sit down on the stool and put on this hat. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your house is like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any disregard for the rules will lose your house points. Please follow me."

The crowd of first years nervously walked into the great hall. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on a stool. The brim of the hat opened up and began to sing:

_Many, many years ago_

_Hogwarts School was founded_

_By four great sorcerers_

_Who wanted their plan sounded_

_They each prized different skills_

_In the students they chose to teach_

_The most talented, most worthy_

_No Smith, no Jones, no Creech_

_Gryffindor thought greatly of_

_The bravest ones of all_

_Ones with great courage _

_Were the one's he'd call_

_In Ravenclaw, the wisest ones_

_The ones with common sense_

_Students who would go far _

_With heads that were not dense_

_Shrewd Slytherin chose only_

_The ones with great ambition_

_Purest blood and heritage_

_Where essential on his mission_

_Sweet Hufflepuff chose anyone_

_As long as they had talent_

_But kind Helga mostly chose_

_Great patience over those gallant_

_But what to do when they were gone_

_Not one of them knew_

_They pondered many ideas_

_But Gryffindor hatched a clue_

_He created me, the Sorting Hat_

_To divide you all_

_He told the other founders_

_And none of them did brawl_

_They found it a great idea_

_Since they were so selective_

_And here I am to this day_

_I'm still quite effective_

_So try me on don't be shy_

_I'm never ever wrong_

_I'll sort you into the houses_

_That you heard on my song_

_But remember just one thing_

_At Hogwarts you are united_

_You should all be such great friends_

_Because that's why you were invited_

Everyone in the great hall broke into a huge applause.

"Abraham, Lisa" Professor McGonagall called

A tall girl with wavy blond hair walked up to the stool.

"Hufflepuff" the hat called. One of the tables broke into applause.

"Abrams, Lea"

"Ravenclaw"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius was glued to the floor, he couldn't move, but even though his mind was telling him not to go, his body acted on it's own accord.

"Ah, another Black" the hat said "Although you are not like the others I've had the pleasure of sorting, your heart is not in the same place, you are not suited for Slytherin,"

"Really?" Sirius thought.

"Yes, you have courage, I see that, and you are strong, both physically and mentally, you are much better suited for" The rip in the hat opened up "Gryffindor!" it called.

A wave of relief washed over Sirius, he wasn't a Slytherin. He looked behind him. James was staring with disbelief.

Confidently he walked toward the Gryffindor table. He sat down at the end of the table, and looked around.

He caught Narcissa's eye, she was glaring with all her might, the panic returned, he had forgotten about his mother, naturally Narcissa would tell her, and then, he didn't want to think about what she would do.

Lily walked slowly toward the table and sat down across from him.

"I thought you said you were Slytherin material" She said

"I thought I was, but that doesn't matter, my mom's going to kill me when she finds out" Sirius moaned banging his head on the table.

"So don't tell her,"

"Don't tell me what?" A yellow haired girl asked

"Don't flatter yourself we weren't talking about you, umm…" Sirius said sharply.

"Melina" She said sitting down next to Lily.

"Anyway, she'll find out, my cousin will be sure to tell her"

"Good luck" Lily said.

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor"

They were joined by a pale sickly looking boy.

"Mind if I sit here" he said gesturing at the seat next to Sirius"

"Go right ahead" Sirius said.

"Opal, Jewel" Professor McGonagal called

"Ravenclaw"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"Gryffindor"

A short chubby blond boy sat down next to Remus

"Potter, James"

"Gryffindor"

James shuffled over to the table and sat down reluctantly on Sirius's other side, trying not to meet Sirius's eye.

"Snare, Leslie"

"Slytherin"

"_At least her parents won't be killing her"_ Sirius thought glumly.

"Stone, Gemma"

"Gryffindor"

A tan girl with long black braids walked over to the table, she looked a lot like Sirius. They definitely could pass as siblings.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, there is a time for speeches, but not while students are hungry, and food is waiting to be served, dig in" Dumbledor said.

Instantly food appeared on the golden plates. Everyone started pileing food on their plates.

_You'd think one would get hungry just looking at this food, thought Sirius. _He piled a little on his plate, and pushed it around the plate.

"Cheer up Sirius, just remember, by getting into Gryffindor it will prove to anyone who ever doubted you that you're not one of them, even if your mom tries to kill you, the friends you make in Gryffindor are true, and they will back you up" Gemma said quietly.

"That was creepy, you sounded like one of those wise men" Sirius said with a mock shudder.

"What, I read the book, **Hogwarts, a History,**" Gemma said defensively.

"That still doesn't make it any less creepy," Remus said smiling shakily.

Sirius snuck another glance at Narcissa. Bella (Bellatrix Lestrange) who glared right back at him. Sirius smiled slyly angering her more.

Once the food was cleared Dumbledor stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. There are a few rules to lay down, but first I am sorry to say that Professor Binns has passed away, but his ghost will be teaching you. Nextly, though I'm almost certain that that's not a word-"

Everybody chuckled at the joke.

"The forbidden forest is forbidden to everybody unless accompanied by a teacher, and Filch has asked that there be no dung-bombs in the halls, he has developed a severe allergy to them"

Sirius could have sworn Dumbledor winked at him. He got up to follow the crowd of First years to the dormitories, but suddenly he felt a tug on his robes.

He looked up and found he was staring into the eyes of his cousins Narcissa, and Bellatrix (Bella) Black Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella's housband. The wedding had been this past summer, Black women were required to marry at 16

"_Thank goodness Rabastan is Regulus's age"_ Sirius thought. _"Otherwise I'd have four angry cousins about to chop off my head._

"What do you think you're doing getting into Gryffindor, blood traitor scum?" Narcissa asked him.

"I think that's plainly obvious, so if that's your only question, I'll be going now" Sirius said trying to slip away.

"Not so fast, we're not done with you yet" Bella said nastily.

"We're going to make sure that you regret ever being sorted into blood traitor Gryffindor" Narcissa said.

"We're going to make sure you regret being born" Rodolphus said spatting at Sirius's feet.

"Good luck finding your dormitory" Narcissa said laughing.

"It's this way" Someone said grabbing Sirius by the sleeve once his cousins had gone away.

"James, what are you doing, I thought you hated me, for smiling at you" Sirius said grabbing his sleeve out of James's grasp.

"Do you want to get back to the common room or not?" James said impatiently.

"I'd rather get back some other way, even if it gets me detention, than to go with you.

"You better listen good Black, because this is the first and last time you're ever going to hear me say this."

"Misuse of grammar, it's you better listen well" Sirius said scowling.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, why do I even bother"

"Because we're in the same house, and you don't want to lose house points because of the pranks I have planned to play on you" Sirius said.

"Look, is it a crime to be sorry and admit that I'm wrong" James asked.

"It is for the all mighty James Potter" Sirius said.

"Will you stop giving me a hard time? I'm trying to do something nice, and you're rubbing it in my face"

"Just savoring the moment, it will most likely never come again," Sirius said faking a sigh.

"Why is it too hard to just forgive and forget?"

"It's not, it's just more fun to do it this way, I've never actually had any friends, and this is fun,"

"It actually is," James said smiling.

"Good then I can forgive you," Sirius said.

"Come on,: James said sighing.

The two friends headed up to Gryffindor tower.

"_I can't believe I finally have a friend!"_ Sirius thought happily to himself as he climbed into bed. _"I should have found one sooner, it feels great!"_ He fell asleep instantly, his dilemma at home momentarily forgotten.


	3. Live for the moment

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

**_Summary: _**Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. Whether or not it's for the better is up to you to decide.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the books, seeing as I'm not J.K. Rowling. Besides, if I was J.K. Rowling, what in the world would I be doing writing this lovely fanfic when I could be writing the 6th book? I don't intend to make money off of this fic. either. Also, if you happen to notice Pottergirl09( I made a mistake with her pen name last chapter) using the same middle name for Sirius, it's because we made it up together. Also, **most** of the sorting hat song belongs to Pottergirl09.

**_Chapter 3:_** _Live for the moment_

Sirius opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the open windows, everything seemed perfect. He had never felt this free, unless of course he was on a broom. He felt great. He opened the scarlet curtain hiding his bed and looked around at his sleeping dorm mates. His good feeling disappeared as he rememberd the events of the previous night.

_I'm a Gryffindor, I'm going to be in huge trouble when Mom finds out, if she doesn't know already._

His ever-present frown returned to his face as he sulkily stared at the floor. He glumly picked his robes up from the top of his trunk and put them on. After pulling his hair back in a messy ponytail, he trudged down the stairs. Lily sat on the couch reading a thick book. Her red hair flopped into her face and she was whistling cheerfully.

"Hullo Sirius Why so glum?" She said without looking up.

"How could you tell it was me?" He asked

"I sensed your depressing presence; you really should cheer up and make the best of the situation. You looked so happy last night. Live for the moment; don't brood about what happened in the past or mope about what's yet to come. The past has gone the future has not yet happened. Now is a gift, that's why it's called the present."

Sirius looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"My mom's a shrink, you know a psychologist, I read her case files, she has some really depressed patients, and you remind me of them" Lily explained.

"What's a psycho-ologist?" Sirius asked confused.

Lily spent the remainder of the hour trying to explain her mother's job to him. Another figure poked his head down the staircase.

"Hey Lils! Do you mind if I call you Lils? Great, thanks"

"Oh sod off Potter and yes I do mind" Lily said icily.

"Look, Lils, I mean Lily, we started off on the wrong foot yesterday, I think maybe we should… start over" James said, but his tone was much more haughty than when he was apologizing to Sirius.

"I don't see what good it will do, but you can give it a try" Lily said putting down her book.

"Good, will you go out with me?" James said messing up his hair.

"NO! I most certainly will not!" lily shrieked. "You arrogant egoistic big headed bastard, never in 1,000,000 years would I go out with you!" She screamed.

"See you around Sirius" She said angrily picking up her book. She stalked off in a huff going out of her way to knock into James making him fall over.

"How do you do it?" James asked.

"Do what?" Sirius said, helping James to his feet.

"Get Lily to have a civil conversation with you"

"I dunno"

"Damn her, how can I make her go out with me?"

"Maybe you should just give up James, she's rejected you twice-"

"Three times" interrupted James.

"When was the third?"

"Before I came to find you after the feast last night, She rejected me, and then she kind of rubbed in my face how rude I was to you when all you wanted was a friend."

" Cool, but anyway, she rejected you Three times already, find somebody else, Gemma's nice, and Melina seems kind of cute even if she does seem a bit ditzy and blond"

"But they're just not Lily, I love her fiery temper, she's amazing"

"I have yet to understand you James, let's go to breakfast" Sirius said getting up.

After much wandering around they managed to find the Great Hall.

"Stupid changing staircases" Sirius muttered.

Suddenly the enchanted ceiling grew dark and thousands of owls shot down towards him. He felt the toast in his mouth turn to stone as his cheerful manner was replaced with fear. 3 owls landed by his plate. Each one had a red envelope in its beak. Whispers ran through the great hall. Somebody had a howler on their first day.

"Open it, it will happen anyway" Gemma whispered.

Sirius sat dumbstruck and fearfully staring at the envelops. Suddenly al three burst open. His mother and His two Aunts' voices were loud enough without being magnified by the howler.

"**HOW DARE YOU LET YOURSELF GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR**!" all three shouted. Then the two from his aunts shriveled up, but his mother kept going.

"**You're a disgrace to the family meddling with Mudblood scum, and blood traitors like the Potters. You deserve no place in this family after what you've done!" **With that, his mother shriveled up too. Sirius sat staring at the pile of ashes. The entire Great Hall was silent. He turned and looked at the Slytherin table. His cousins were grinning madly. He stared at them for quite a while, before breaking his connection and racing out of the hall, he couldn't bear it, why was he hated so much? It wasn't fair.

He ran blinded by tears not knowing where he was going. Somehow he managed to find the Gryffindor entrance, and after telling the Fat lady the password he sunk into a large armchair and began to cry for the first time in many years.

He never cried, never showed any weakness to his mother's torture. He was strong. He didn't even cry when he fell off his broom from a height of 20 feet and broke his and severely. He had to spend a whole day and night until his mother took him to the hospital. Even then it wasn't out of kindness or sympathy, it was so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself at the fancy dinner she was having.

He felt somebody sit down next to him. He turned and saw the sickly pale boy sitting next to him.

"I heard what happened. Your mother was rather loud."

"Shut up and leave me alone" Sirius said.

"Suit yourself, but I'm afraid James is already doing that" He said. His words pierced Sirius like a flaming arrow. He had a friend for not even a day, only to be lost again because of his mother. His massive hatred for her grew even bigger.

"I'm Sirius" he said getting up.

"I know, my name is Remus Lupin" The pale boy said brushing sandy blond bangs out of his eyes.

"We have to get to class, our first class is Transfiguration." Remus said. Sirius ran up to the dorm and returned with his books and his school bag.

"Please find your seats" Professor McGonagall said. Remus and Sirius sat down at a table with Lily.

"Are you ok? I would have run after you, but I figured your cousins would notice and find someway to use it against you." She said quietly.

"It's alright. Is James mad at me?"

"He's past mad, unfortunately." Lily said sympathetically.

"I understand what happened this morning, and your mother will be contacted, but that is no excuse to talk during class. Professor McGonagall said stiffly. "We will be transforming feathers into needles. The hand motion is like this. You may try it"

As soon as she let them try it, James instantly transformed his feather into a perfect pointy needle.

Sirius attempted the transformation. It worked for the most part, except for a few furry bits on the outside of it.

Remus's was a bit worse; he had a feather with a sharp smooth metal spine. Lily had also done hers perfectly.

"You have to do it more like this" she said demonstrating the way she had done her feather.

Sirius and Remus attempted it again. This time Sirius's worked, but Remus's feather turned shocking pink.

"Impressive, but wrong" Lily said snickering

"It's not that funny" Remus protested, but he smiled none the less.

Sirius felt himself smile. He was actually having fun. He snuck a look at James once more. He was glowering and changing his feather to and from a needle without looking up. I chubby rat faced boy sat at the table with him, along with Melina who seemed unable to take her eyes off him. He looked back at his table. His classmates were smiling and enjoying themselves. He remembered Lily's wise words from before.

_Live for the moment; don't brood about what happened in the past or mope about what's yet to come. The past has gone the future has not yet happened. Now is a gift, that's why it's called the present._

Smiling confidently he tuned himself back to his friends. He decided to do exactly that. Live for the moment.

a/n review, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Confrontations

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

**_Summary: _**Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. Whether or not it's for the better is up to you to decide.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the books, seeing as I'm not J.K. Rowling. Besides, if I was J.K. Rowling, what in the world would I be doing writing this lovely fanfic when I could be writing the 6th book? I don't intend to make money off of this fic. Either.

**Reviewers**I'd like to thank all my awesome reviewers. If you keep this up I'm gunna have an extremely inflated ego by the end of this fic. (these are my reviewers from the first time I posted this story, I decided to keepthe thank you section here anyway)

**_Samara Morgan-ring_**: Thank you, I try, I know I'm just amazing. ;)

**_Trixipixi: _**Most of the sorting hat song, with the exception of 2 stanzas belongs to pottergirl09.

**_Celebrean: _**I saw it Saturday night (6/05) they screwed up the book a lot, but I liked it anyway.

_**Nimair Black**: _I'll try, I lost interest in this for a while, I just recently re gained it. Curse you writer's block!

_**Melody-dance**: _I know they are, but that's the black family for you, or rather, that's my interpretation of the black family for you. And James, as you will see is an egoistic prat. If I say anymore I give away too much.

**_AAandACFOREVER_**: Like I said to Melody-dance, James is an egoistic prat.

_**SYM803**_: _Very good story_--- It must be, considering that this comment came from you! _but contrary to your belief, Dumbledore is spelled, _

_D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E._ --- When did I specify that I believed that, stupid Microsoft word changed it automatically to that, because somebody added it to auto correct on our old computer **little bro**!

**_Sirius-black-85007_**: This had better be an original; I thought to hard to find out that somebody who I don't know came up with it before me! As far as I know it is.

**_Kicksomeass_**- I apologize for the shortness, but I'm trying not to mix to many different topics into one chapter, I feel it gets too confusing.

**_Chapter 4:_** _Confrontations_

Sirius slammed his books shut as the bell rang signaling the end of class. He wanted to be early to potions, Narcissa was always saying how the teacher favored Slytherins, being head of slithering house, and Sirius was probably not too popular there at the moment.

"H-h-hey a-ar-aren't-t y-you-"

"Do you always stutter or only when you talk" Sirius said interrupting the short, chubby rat faced boy that had been sitting next to James.

"S-sorry, just got-t a t-touch nervous, But aren't you that boy who got a howler at breakfast?"

"No, that's preposterous, how could I get _a _howler?"

"u-u-u- oh, s-sorry, m-must have confus-sed you with s-somebody else are you ss-sure though?" He said backing away"

"I wasn't the boy who got a howler, … I got three"

"B-but in order to g-get three you must have got-t-ten one, but then a-a-again you didn't-t get one, hold on –n-, never mind I'm confused-d again"

But Sirius had already turned to leave. He caught up with Remus and Lily, and the three walked into potions. A tall Wizard with one blue eye and one brown one leered at them. He had a long warty nose, and rotting teeth.

"He's an exact replica of those evil wizards in my muggle books" Lily whispered to Remus and Sirius.

"Five points from Gryffindor" He cackled. "There shall be not talking in my class."

_His personality matches them too. _Lily scribbled on a small piece of parchment. They spent a full lesson listening to Professor Grippit, as they learned his name was; lecture them on how to behave in his class, the art of how to brew a potion correctly, and how Slytherins were ten times better than Gryffindors. They also lost 50 points for no apparent reason.

"That class was torture" Sirius groaned. "One more minute of it and I'd die"

"Then you'd better run fast, here comes a gang of Slytherins" Lily hissed.

"Hello, Black" A greasy haired boy said, spitting out the name black like it was poison.

"Snape" Sirius spat as if his name were ten times more venomous.

"I know we've never been the best of friends, but I must say, this whole being sorted into Gryffindor thing was an insult to me too"

"How so?" Sirius said smirking

"Ummm well I er, don't know, they told me to say this" he confessed. For a moment he looked rather innocent, but his sneer returned.

"Listen, Snape" Sirius said grabbing Snape by his collar, "tell them that if they want to diss me out, do it themselves. Unless of course they're too chicken…" he said and released Snape, who immediately scampered off in the other direction.

"Hand sanitizer?" Lily asked.

Sirius gave her a questioning look.

"Never mind, But Sirius, that was really stupid, you just got your cousins and all their cronies against you"

"You mean they weren't already?"

"NO, but it would have been smarter just to ignore them, if you wage full war on them you're outnumbered. They have the power, when provoked they are willing to go to any lengths to see that you suffer. That's why they're in Slytherin." Remus pointed out.

" There's no James to bail you out this time" Lily pointed out.

"What about you guys, you'l help me, right?"

"I'm not good for much, I'm a muggle born. I only know what I can find in books." Lily said.

"And my mom's sick, I have to visit her once a month, so I won't always be around." Remus said softly.

"She is, oh that's terrible, I hope she feels better soon," Lily said.

"Thanks Lily"

"What's up with James anyway, it's not as if I can control my mother! I don't get what I did" Sirius said glumly.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Lily asked.

"If he's stubborn enough to keep asking you out, he's not going to forgive me too quick, because if my suspicions are right, he's mad at me for what my mom said, and there's no way to make it up to him because I didn't do anything in the first place!" Sirius shouted

"That was some speech, but would you mind stepping into class now?" A tall woman with long platinum blond hair said.

The three of them hurried into class and sat at a table in the back.

"I am Professor Wallman, I teach Defense against the Dark Arts"

"No duh" somebody muttered.

"What is your name?" She said striding over to, none other than James Potter's desk.

"James Potter"

"Well James Potter, you have just lost Gryffindor 5 points."

"Wow, I got off pretty easy" He said loudly tipping back in his chair.

"Not that easy. I want you to stay after class so I can arrange your detention".

With that she walked pompously back to her desk.

Sirius missed the rest of the lesson, despite the teacher's good looks, she was rather boring.

"Nice drawing, Black" James sneered on his way out the door startling Sirius out of a daydream in which he was smashing Regulus in the head with a sledgehammer. He looked down at his parchment; it had a well done drawing of his daydream.

"I'm quite an artist I know" he said smiling sarcastically. "Have fun in detention, Potter" he added swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I think James completely forgot about that" Remus said coming up behind Sirius.

"The look on his face was priceless, I wish I had a camera" Lily piped in as they made their way into the great hall.

"All we have left today is double flying class with the Slytherins." Sirius said with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Joy" Lily said sarcastically pouring gravy on hers.

Sirius felt somebody sit down at the empty seat on his right.

"I'm not here to speak to you, I wouldn't even be sitting here, but everywhere else is full, don't take it personally, I'm still ignoring you" James said.

"Then I suggest you shut up" Sirius replied.

"That's it I've had it. You've got a prank-fest coming your way!" James huffed.

"Don't mind my ignorance, but what the bloody hell is a prank-fest?" Sirius said

"That's for you to find out"

"What did I do wrong?" Sirius said calmly.

"It's not something you directly did, it's more of the fact that you were born," James replied just as calmly.

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"You were born a blood traitor into a muggle hating family, and because of that you spoiled my pride."

"I can't control my mother; I didn't ask her to call you a blood traitor, or anything else she said! But despite that, a blood traitor is a good thing anyway"

"She made me out to be scum, so since I can't get her, I'll have to make her suffer by taking my anger out on you, to defend my name and my reputation"

"As what, class a?"

"Funny Black, real funny, nobody messes with a Potter and gets away with it. She'll suffer when she sees her beloved son being skinned alive by me"

"That might work for Regulus, but she'd love it if I never came home again, so just shut up and bring it on. But keep in mind, when your crawling on the floor begging for forgiveness at my feet, I won't be so quick to forgive you this time." Sirius said standing up from the table. He was immediately followed by Remus and Lily who glared at James so harshly as they left that if looks could kill James would be in a coffin with the lid closed and services said, about to be lowered into his grave.

"Don't worry, we're on your side 100, whatever James does to you, he's going to have to make us suffer thorough it with you." Lily said.

"Good then I have a plan. I'll tell you la-"Sirius said before crashing into a plump tall person.

"Having fun Sirius?" said a voice that sounded remarkably like Rodolphus Lestrange's.

"Yes actually. I'm having a marvelous time, Gryffindors are much less hostile than you" Sirius said looking Rodolphus in the eye.

"Did you enjoy the howlers? Your mom was really unhappy with the news. I quote:

_I'm terribly sorry that your cousin has put a black mark on our clean family name"_

"More like a clean mark on our black family name" Sirius muttered. Rodolphus either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him and continued reading the letter.

"_We are all just as distraught as you, Regulus is in tears because his older brother, whom he looked up to in times of need has deserted him. I myself cannot believe I mothered such a rebellious child. I gave him my love and a home, and everything his heart desired for eleven years, and he has the insolence to rub it in my face and let his heart wander away from the Black way of life. I send my regrets, and my husband and I are doing everything in our power to disown the muggle loving brute. Until then we shall have to deal with him and get on with life as if he didn't exist._

Well, how do you feel now? I don't want to harm the family name any further, so I'll be going to class now, but beware, I'll be back."

With a swish of his robes Rodolphus brushed past Sirius Remus and Lily and headed down the corridor. Sirius stood there as if he was in shock. Mutely he followed Lily and Remus out to the grounds for flying class.

a/n James is a jerk, as you've probably concluded, hope that answers your questions. Well I better go get started on chapter five!


	5. The Womping Willow

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

**_Summary: _**Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. Whether or not it's for the better is up to you to decide.

_Chapter 5: The Womping Willow_

Flashback

_The Coldness of the corridor enveloped him making his insides freeze so much that he thought that he might never be warm again. He shivered, not so much because of the cold, but because of the creepy evil feeling that surrounded him. People past him, but not one stopped or offered to help him, a lowly confused six year old. The brushed past him as if he were no more than a painting on the wall. Why his mother had sent him to this pre- wizarding school was no mystery to him. Here, aside from teaching muggle subjects, they emphasized the importance of the dark arts. Every wizard who turned to the dark side had been here, and that was exactly what his mom wanted from him. For the first time in his life Sirius realized how truly different he was from everybody who had grown up with him. He was alone in a school that he would never truly fit into. The darkness surrounded him crushing him. Though his house was equally dark and dreary, for the first time in his life, he wished he was home. His toxic family was better than this school, this evil, spirit sucking, dark…_

Sirius opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a clean white bed in a clean white room which stank of disinfectant.

"Ah good, you're awake, had us all a bit shaken up. You have a few friends waiting to see you if you're up to it." A tall woman in a healer's coat said to him.

"Yeah, sure, send them in" Sirius said sitting up.

The nurse led Lily and Remus over to his bed and muttered something that sounded like 10 minutes.

"Sirius, Are you alright?" Lily said her face full of concern

"Yeah, Pardon my ignorance but am I in St. Mungo's"

"No, the hospital wing" Remus answered

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"You read the letter and then you fainted. Madam Hooch picked you up and brought you here before the lesson." Remus said.

"I'd try and keep a low profile if I was you" Lily sad hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Well…James sort of decided that you fainted from the thought of being on a broom and has decided that you're a wimp. He spread the rumor to every one in flying class, and now you're the laughingstock of the class" Lily muttered.

"That's Bogus, I've been flying since I was 5; James is going to pay for that one!"

"Sirius, be careful, you have enough trouble right now" Remus said slowly.

"So? I think it's about time that James had his share of trouble. I was the terror of the teachers at my old school, plus I have a few new pranks up my sleeve. He will pay!"

"That's enough you two. You'll see your friend in the morning, for now he needs his rest!" The healer said shooing them out.

"Yes Madam Mae" Lily said obediently getting up and ushering Remus out the door.

"Now why can't they all be like your red haired friend? So obedient. Ah well, you need your rest, I'll release you in the morning." She said and walked away.

Sirius lay back on his pillows, but he couldn't sleep, the letter still haunted him.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He whispered into the darkness after several hours of tossing and turning

"Absolutely nothing" a voice whispered.

"Lily?"

"Shhhhhh, yes it's me and if I'm caught I'm going to be expelled"

"What are you doing here?"

"I found a book in the library that you might like, frankly I can't figure out why it would be there, but it was, here" She said handing him a thick book.

"Is this some kind of Joke?"

"No, it's a joke book"

Sirius looked at the title, in the dim light he could make out _A Wizard's guide to Perfect Pranks- Embarrass your friends and Humiliate your foe _by _Frank LeMark. _

"Wow Thanks Lily"

"Your welcome, I'd better go" She whispered. Remus is going to be here any minute, he has something else for you.

Sirius smiled as she tiptoed out the door and collided with something invisible. Looking bewildered she hurried out the door. The invisible figure turned out to be Remus holding a bucket of chocolate frogs.

"Wow how'd you get that?" Sirius asked

"Figured out how to get into the kitchens, it's not that hard"

"I meant the cloak"

"Oh, that was a gift from my uncle; I got it when I was six"

"Cool, what has James been up to?" Sirius said changing the subject, noticing his friend's discomfort.

"Spreading rumors, hitting on Lily, and acting like he's in charge, nothing out of the ordinary"

"I'm still going to get him, I'm going to knock him right off his high and mighty throne"

"Who's there?" Madam Mae asked approaching Sirius's bed. Remus hid himself under his cloak.

"I was having a bad dream, I'm fine now." Sirius lied.

"I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion, when you wake up you'll be free to go"

"I'd better go, night Sirius"

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear, contrasting greatly with the foreboding Sirius was feeling. Quietly he dressed in robes from the previous day, ran a com through his shoulder length hair and tied it back, only to have most of it flop back in his face a moment later. He picked up his school bag that had somehow appeared by his bedside, and shoved the book and the chocolate frogs in. He walked confidently out the door and down to the great hall.

"Hey guys, its Sirius black" James potter's arrogant voice rang from the top of the stairs.

"Scared to go all the way down are you? They're really high aren't they?"

"Not particularly, why? Are you frightened of them?" Sirius said worriedly.

"Funny Black, but if I recall correctly, you are the one who fainted at the mere thought of being on a broomstick, whereas I have been flying since I was 8."

"Why I fainted was none of your concern, but I assure you it had nothing to do with flying, I've had my own broomstick since I was five"

"Just because you have your own broomstick doesn't mean you can fly it, or play Quiddich on it"

"I can so play Quiddich!" I'll take you anytime anywhere, just name a time and place and I'll be there."

"Five person game, that means you get two players, I get two players and we share a keeper-"

"I know what that means Potter"

"Six in the morning this Saturday"

"You're on. Our keeper will be a bewitched broom; you and I are both chasers, agreed"

"Deal,"

"Now excuse me I'd like to eat breakfast before class starts" Sirius said shoving his way past James.

"What do we have first?" Sirius asked Lily who had her nose in _Hogwarts, a History _.

"Hi Sirius, Herbology, now shhh I'm almost done with the chapter."

"Wow she's good" Sirius muttered as he sat down next to Lily and began buttering his toast. He was joined a moment later by Remus who was out of breath.

"You have got to see this! They're planting a Womping Willow"

"You mean a Weeping Willow" Lily corrected without looking up.

"No, a Womping Willow, it's a fighting tree!"

At that Sirius jumped up and ran out after Remus; they were joined a few moments later by a confused looking Lily. The three of them pushed their way through the crowds of students already out and watching Og and his apprentice Hagrid were levitating a thick tree with fat branches.

"Step back students, once in the hole this tree will become violent, we don't want any black eyes now do we?" Professor Flitwick squeaked, but nobody seemed to hear him.

"Snorus" He muttered. "Everybody step away from the Womping Willow, if it is struck, it will hit back and it is deadly. If anybody is caught near it they will be expelled." Most people stepped back.

"Why is it being planted?" A student asked, Sirius recognized her as a nosy Hufflepuff by the name of Rita Skeeter, she was always lurking around when Sirius was cornered by his cousins.

"A passage has been discovered leading to the shrieking shack, the haunted house in Hogsmead, we wouldn't want anybody wandering their absentmindedly,"

Once she was sure that the students were out of harms reach and the tree was over the hole Professor Sprout shouted "Release." The tree glided gracefully into the hole and began pounding the ground, Hagrid and Og narrowly missed being beaten to a pulp. After a few moments of thrashing the tree stopped and stood still.

"Everybody return to your classes at once!" Professor Dumbledor commanded. Sirius turned and noticed that the entire school was standing on the lawn whispering excitedly. Slowly everybody made their way back to the school except for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff First years, which made their way down to the greenhouses. There the spent the next hour being lectured on how to identify a Womping Willow without touching it, and how dangerous and fatal they could be. They were assigned a role of parchment on the topic to be due the next Thursday.

"It's our second day and already we have homework!" Sirius exclaimed as they slowly headed to the castle for charms.

"You think you have it bad, I'm going to be missing classes tomorrow to visit my mother, she's fallen ill." Remus said not meeting their gaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I do hope she gets better" Lily said touching his arm sympathetically.

"I leave tonight, I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"So you'll be here Saturday?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what it means, why?"

"I sort of challenged James to a Quiddich match, we each need a seeker, and I was wondering if you'd be it."

"I've never been that graceful on a broom to say the least."

Lily snorted.

"Ok, so I stink, Lily saw, she was at flying class, James however is extremely talented, you'd better be good if you expect to beat him. Wait, you can use Lily, you can spend Friday night teaching her Quiddich and use her, she has talent, if she just was clear on what to do"

"Remus I've never flown before, I couldn't"

"Who else would he use, I'm sure James is going to get whoever is even remotely talented, Sadly Peter is worse than even I am, so if you don't get Lily, I assure you James would blackmail her into it."

Remus stopped talking they had reached the charms classroom. James was up front talking to professor Flitwick. Sirius Remus and Lily found seats together in the front row. By each of their chairs there was a feather. After about five minutes James walked away from the desk and dropped a note on Sirius's desk. He joined Peter in the back row, Melina sat in the row in front of him staring dreamily at James who seemed not to notice.

Sirius turned around and opened the folded scrap of parchment on his desk.

_The spell for bewitching the broom to be a keeper_

_Is **Bromus****ferio keperium **if you or your seeker can _

_Make it work you can have the Quaffle first, if not then_

_We need to find a keeper. I've tried but Flitwick says _

_It's an O.W.L level charm or higher._

_Potter, James Potter_

"Pay attention class, we are going to start off our first charms lesson by learning a simple charm to levitate objects, since feathers are light we will be starting with them. The wand work for this is very important, so follow me, the movement is swish and flick, no wands please, swish and flick. Good, now recite the words after me, _Wingardium Leviosa_"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"the class chorused.

"Good good, I believe you are ready to try it with your wands."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Sirius shouted pointing at his feather, nothing happened.

"Relax, swish gently, and the flick is a short precise movement. Watch" Lily said . "_Wingardium Leviosa_" Lily said. Slowly her feather began to rise.

"Congratulations Miss. Evans, five points to Gryffindor." Lily beamed, Sirius looked back, James wasn't having much luck either.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Sirius shouted again imitating Lily's wand work, to his surprise the feather floated shakily into the air, followed by Remus's. Sirius looked back and smiled haughtily at James who glowered and looked away.

_It's all in a day's work _he thought to himself.

A/n Yay! another chapter complete, If you review I type faster, I have motivation. (Yes I'm bribing you)

Thanks to the ppl who reviewed Chapter 4: Celebrean: ooh, that must have hurt, though I did understand you, somehow Kicksomeass: Pottergirl09 and I wrote it together for a different story, I'll tell her you liked it. Melody-dance: of course, but I thought it might be interesting if James and Sirius started out as enemies, it's a bit of change from the normal fics. AAandACFOREVER: Evil computers, they never work when you want them to, thank goodness for document recovery. Miss Padfoot92: Thank you 

Coming Next Chapter (Hopefully):

Sirius and James have their Quiddich match, incidents involving the Womping willow


	6. Private Quiddich Session

**Title:** The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

**Author:** PhantomTzipora  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sirius Orion Black is a miserable child with a pureblood family who expects him to choose the same dark path that they have walked on before him. Unhappily he heads off to Hogwarts where his life changes drastically. Whether or not it's for the better is up to you to decide.

**THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK  
Chapter 6: Private Quiddich session **

Sirius sped towards the hoops; his side had been awarded possession of the quaffle thanks to Lily's knack with charms. Flitwick Sirius aimed the quaffle and threw it toward the left hoop, praying that it would go in. The broomstick swung to block it, but missed hitting it by an inch.

"Yes!" Lily shouted.

Sirius looked across the pitch and saw Melina give them 10 points, a scowl on her face. He sped toward the falling quaffle; it was heading right for Peter. Peter screamed a high pitched girly shriek, as he was unable to change the direction of his broom,

_So much for James's seeker_ though Sirius as he sped past Peter reaching out to grab the quaffle. James beat him to it.

He raced across the pitch toward Sirius's goals. Sirius having had much practice flying, he managed to swooped down below James, shoot up in front of him and steal the quaffle. Once again the red ball soared into the hoop. His side was up 20 points. He grabbed the quaffle, wondering why James wasn't there to catch it.

"Mister Black!" he heard a stern voice call.

_This can't be good_ Sirius thought to himself. Slowly he dropped toward the ground and hovered in front of Professor McGonagall.

"I cannot believe the four of you! Playing Quiddich at 6 in the morning with no supervision, plus you know that brooms and balls are off limits to first years. Twenty five points will be taken from each of you, and the four of you will have detention tonight! Pack this up and get back inside!

Just then a gold ball flew right in front of Lily's face; she reached up and grabbed it.

"Game over, we win" she said smiling.

"YES!!!" shouted Sirius as James cried in agony and Peter looked around bewildered.

"What were you saying Professor?" Lily asked placing the snitch in the box.

"Detention tonight. Be in front of my office at 6 this evening."

"I have detention already, this is bad" Lily moaned

"I'm sorry Lils" Sirius said shamefully.

"It's ok, I'm not a big headed git, I believe in forgiveness" she said patting Sirius's shoulder reassuringly while glaring at James.

"Although, I should have known that this would lead to trouble, I was playing against James Potter, he seems to be my bad luck charm of the year, as well as yours"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, we got off pretty lightly, between the four of us we lost only 100 points, and detention is only for 1 night, we could have been suspended or expelled, we broke an awful lot of rules" Sirius insisted brightly.

"You're certainly optimistic" Lily commented.

"Why not be, we won; we sure put James in his place"

"It's 6 in the morning, that's why not, where did you get your energy" she moaned as they arrived at the portrait hole.

"One last thing, don't call me Lils"

Sirius went up the spiral staircase, flopped onto his bed and closed the canopy to block the light. A few minutes later he heard James and Peter walk in.

"Well, that ended well" Peter said.

"No that ended horribly, we lost to Sirius, and we have detention, and we lost 100 points for our house, and we lost to Sirius"

"I meant I survived with only a minor head injury"

"Oh, that, yes then it did end well, for you, but who cares about you, focus on me and my troubles, he is never going to let me live it down!"

"You could force him to" Peter said thoughtfully.

"How?"

"I dunno, shout boo in his face and scare him and tell him not to tell McGonagall"

"Wow Peter that was the dumbest idea I ever heard, congratulations. For a moment there I thought that you were actually smart, haha, I'm having an off morning, excuse me"

Peter scowled but remained quiet.

"I _could_ blackmail him into it, actually it's not necessarily black mail, more like a prank fest, I'll play the best pranks ever to be played at Hogwarts, by the time I'm done he'll promise not to tell" James turned to leave the room.

"Oh, Peter, don't tell Sirius about the plan, I want it to be a surprise"

"Sure Jamesie, not a word I like surprises!"

"Now off to find young Miss Evans and convince her to change sides so that Sirius has no intelligent moral support."

_Jamesie, never heard that one before, sounds like I can have a bit of fun with this whole prank fest too_.

Sirius rolled over and fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by shouts coming from the grounds. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and ran over to his window. Lily and James were screaming at each other and throwing hexes left and right. Without stopping to think of the consequences of getting involved in the fight he raced out to join them.

"What's going on here?" He asked Remus who was watching what was going on from a safe distance.

"James, being arrogant as usual, James wants to prank you for all eternity, or at least until you agree that he is superior no matter how pure blooded you bloody family is, his words not mine, and he tried to get me and Lily to side with him. We of course refused, but he wanted to try out his first prank to make sure it worked, and he tried it out on Severus because he was the nearest Slytherin. Now Lily is defending Snape, because she prefers him to James, James is angry that she's offending him in public when she should be snogging him in public, and Lily is one step away from murdering him.

Now that you've caught up, enjoy the show, it's only a matter of time before Professor McGonagall comes to break it up." Remus said in one breath. Sirius admired his liungs, he didn't know many people who should say a paragraph like that in one breath. Actually he was surprised e understood it seeing as Remus mashed all the words together.

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT, I BET YOURE DEFENDING THAT SLYTHERING BECAUSE YOURE JEALOUS THAT YOU'D NEVER HAVE THE GUTS TO EVEN HURT A FLY, YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU MIGHT GET SUSPENDED FOR DOING!" James roared

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE YOU ARROGANT EGOTISTICAL HOT SHOT! I WOULD SO DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS, I'M DEFENDING THAT SLYTHERIN BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR, LOOK AT HIM SNIVELLING OVER THERE BECAUSE OF A HEX YOU PUT ON HIM," Lily shot back.

"If you'd do something dangerous then prove it! I dare you to!"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say"

"Chicken" James taunted

"Name your dare, as long as you do it too" Lily said instantly, James smiled.

"Fine, I bet you're to scared to freeze the Womping Willow"

Sirius felt Remus go tense that this.

"Don't do it Lily, it's not worth it. That thing could beat you to a bloody pulp in three seconds flat."

"Who made you the expert, keep quiet over there or you can do it as well" James commanded.

"You have no authority over him or me or Lily or anybody at this school, LOSER" Sirius said joining the conversation.

"You'll be sorry you ever beat me" James said to Sirius

"Bring on you worst" he replied

"Oh, don't worry, I will, but first I have to take care of my bet with Lily over here, Ladies first."

"Why, are you scared to go first?" Lily taunted

"No"

"Be my guest, first person to freeze it and get the fewest marks wins"

James approached the tree and ducked under the rope blocking it. The tree began to swing it's branches, James hopped over it like it was nothing more than a jump rope, but was struck by one if the smaller branches. He ducked under another branch, rolled over and hit the knot. He walked arrogantly out from under the tree.

"Not much harm done, your turn."

"I unlike you have been practicing my charms instead of walking around the school like I own it, I'm up to OWL level in charms. Professor Flitwick says I have a knack.

ACCIO stick." A large thin branch shot at Lily, she caught it neatly. She aimed at the knot on the trunk and banished it. It hit the knot and the tree froze.

"You cheated"

"No I didn't, you never specified how, and if you were smart enough you would have done it too. Now undo the curse you put on Snape, the sniveling is driving me crazy"

"Hey, that's a good name, get up Snivellus"

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! HOW MANY DETENTIONS DO YOU NEED IN ONE DAY TO MAKE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON, I SPACIFICALLY SAID THAT NOBODY IS TO GO NEAR THE WILLOW, YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

"Sorry Professor, won't happen again"

"Oh you can be sure it won't, 50 points from Gryffindor and an extra two weeks of detention for you."

"What about Lily? She did it too"

"I saw what Ms. Evans did, she did nothing that is against school rules at the moment, but I will see that it gets included. Meanwhile that was a nice bit of wand work she did, I award Gryffindor 25 points on her behalf. Now I suggest you go to the hospital wing amd get fixed up."

Lily smirked at James. He scowled back.

"Nice going Lily" Sirius said approaching her, "I'm impressed."

"James is going to be really mad"

"He should be, it's not every day a muggle-born out spells a pureblood, Nothing against muggle-borns, but purebloods have been growing up accustomed to magic, Lily has natural talent"

"Thanks Sirius" she said kissing him on the cheek. Sirius blushed, as did Lily,

"Lets go to the Library, we have work to do" Remus said breaking the awkward moment.

"What work?" James is now pissed at you and Lily, his pranks fest is not going to be something to be treated lightly, we have to be prepared.

"What about the book that Lily gave me?"

"Good idea, but I still think we should learn a few basic mostly harmless hexes," Remus added.

"Good idea" Lily said, "Come on troops this is war!!"

They didn't get very far before Bellatrix cornered them.

"Run away while you can, I'll take care of this" Sirius whispered hastily to Remus and Lily.

"No, we're staying" Remus replied.

"We're going to get him in more trouble if we stay, we won't be far Sirius" Lily said pulling Remus away. Both gave him sympathetic looks.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bellatrix taunted.

"A little Gryffindor blood traitor with nobody to stand up for him, that's who" Narcissa added coming up from behind him.

"Aww, too bad how sad, there's nobody to come to you rescue, everybody hates you" Rodolphus piped in.

"No, I have friends, meanwhile if I was to kill everybody who hates you lot, it wouldn't be murder it would be genocide."

"You have nobody to defend you though, you have nothing."

"Well I surely can't say you have nothing because at least you have stupidity and inferiority." Sirius replied.

"That wasn't funny freak" Narcissa spat.

"Takes a freak to know a freak, and I'm having trouble deciding which one of you is the biggest freak."

"Punch him Rod" Bellatrix commanded.

"We heard what you did to Severus, and you will pay."

"It wasn't me, but for falsely accusing me, you will pay instead."

"How?" Rodolphus challenged.

"Tarantallegra!" Lily shouted

"Nice one Lily" Remus said coming out from behind her.

"Thank you, now we better modify their memories so that they don't know who actually cursed them." Lily said waving her wand. "Now off to the library, keep marching"

_**Coming Next Chapter** (Hopefully):_

_The prank fest _really _begins, Sirius and his cousins have another confrontation, the detention from the Quiddich match is served, and James and Sirius wreak havoc and get in more trouble…and other fun stuff_

**Thank you to all my reviewers, **_KicksomeassSYM803, Celebrean, ih8uppl & brenngt14_**thanks for being patient and I hope you like this chapter. **

Please review, I'd like to now what you think of this chapter. Don't write what you think I want to hear, write what you honestly think.

PhantomTzipora


End file.
